In general, containment systems can be deployed in a data center or the like to increase energy efficiency and reliability (e.g., via aisle containment in a data center). Some containment systems include the practice of constructing horizontal ceilings or vertical walls above a row of cabinets in a data center. A containment system can be deployed with doors at the end of the row of cabinets, but sometimes the containment systems are deployed independently.
In general, a containment system creates an airflow barrier that mitigates recirculation and bypass airflow. Separating the hot air from the cold air creates energy savings by allowing the cooling system to operate more efficiently. A containment system can also provide a consistent air inlet temperature, which increases reliability of the equipment housed in the data center cabinets. Some benefits of a containment system can be amplified when following improved practices such as deploying bottom panels, air dams, blanking panels and seal kits on the cabinets (e.g., improved air hygiene).
Containment systems can be deployed in many applications. For example, containment systems can be deployed on a raised or slab floor. Vertical containment can be installed tangent to the ceiling filled with egg crate returns and the hot air can be vented to a common plenum. Vertical containment can also be used in a stratification application where the hot air is exhausted towards a high ceiling at a maximum height possible.
Overhead air handlers can be used to drop cold air into a cold aisle using vertical containment. While many containment installations in the U.S. are hot aisle containment systems, some users prefer cold aisle containment systems. Some data centers deploy both hot and cold aisle containment systems for a closed loop system, while others deploy cold aisle containment systems and chimneys on the cabinets to create a closed loop cooling system. Cold or hot aisle containment systems can also be deployed in conjunction with in-row coolers, overhead cooling units or rear door heat exchangers.
Some exemplary assemblies/systems in this general field are described and disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,046,514 and 7,841,199, and 9,072,200, the entire contents of each being hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.
An interest exists for improved containment systems and related components, and related methods of use. These and other inefficiencies and opportunities for improvement are addressed and/or overcome by the systems, assemblies and methods of the present disclosure.